Lord of Games
The Lord of Games, commonly shortened to L.O.G., is a major character that appears in Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts. The Lord of Games is a very powerful figure, who appears to have had a hand in creating every game ever created - this includes the previous titles within the Banjo-Kazooie series. In the beginning of Nuts & Bolts, the Lord of Games appears to break up the fight between Banjo, Kazooie, and Gruntilda. Tired of the rivalry between the animal duo and the witch, the Lord of Games decides to end their battle once and for all, with a final duel that makes use of vehicles of the two team's own designs. He decides that the winner of their battle will earn the deed to Spiral Mountain, while the loser must work for L.O.G. in his video game factory. Physical Appearance The Lord of Games has a rather simple appearance, as it is primarily made up of two parts: his head, and a long coat. The Lord of Games' head appears to be a golden monitor or retro television, which displays his face in a green colour - his face appears to simply be a screenshot of the retro game . The monitor sits atop his coat, apparently floating unsuspended as it appears he lacks a body underneath this. His coat contains a grey plumage around the top, with the rest of the purple and gold coat draping down a great distance until it reaches just above the ground. Commonly seen crawling around the Lord of Games' body are mice made of literal computer mice. These are often perched on his head, or the base of his head, though seem capable of also climbing up and down his coat with ease. Personality Though he is prone to bragging about his creations, the Lord of Games is generally a fair person. While he outwardly sides with Banjo and Kazooie throughout the events of Nuts & Bolts, he decides to give Gruntilda just as good a chance of winning the contest he set up for them. L.O.G. is wise, and appears to know everything that occurs within every video game he creates. On multiple occasions, he threatens to transform Banjo and Kazooie into pixels or other similar objects, showing that he also appears to have a short temper or is quite a controlling man. The Lord of Games is the creator of the five new worlds present within Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts: Nutty Acres, LOGBOX 720, Banjoland, Jiggosseum, and Terrarium of Terror. Their makeshift, and patchwork, designs appear to indicate that L.O.G. put little effort into them. Though he was the one who set up the competition between the bear, bird, and witch, his lack of care in creating the worlds - leaving most unfinished in several areas - seems to imply that he is actually quite lazy when he need not put effort into a game. Game Appearances Gallery BKN&B Lord of Games.png Trivia * L.O.G. was originally planned to be named the God of Games. * An exhibit in Banjoland tells that the Lord of Games worked quite hard to get Banjo-Tooie released in a timely manner. * When asked why the Lord of Games had never been seen prior to Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts, despite apparently being the creator of all video games, L.O.G. explains that he is good at disguising himself. This is immediately followed by him saying "Pet my piglet!" which is one of the many 'fiddlerisms' commonly said by Fiddlesworth Dunfiddlin in Grabbed by the Ghoulies, hinting that he may be one of L.O.G.'s many disguises. * The Lord of Games greatly resembles the Krazoa God from Star Fox Adventures. While the latter lacks the more mechanical elements that the Lord of Games' appearance contains, both him and the Krazoa God are tall, thin characters that possess golden heads and long coats. The Krazoa God, however, does have a blue coat rather than a purple one, and lacks the feather plumage around his neck. Category:Males Category:Gods Category:Royalty Category:Banjo-Kazooie Characters